


Thank You

by canistealyourcat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistealyourcat/pseuds/canistealyourcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wants to thank Kageyama for teaching him a valuable lesson during practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I just watched episode 10 this morning and I was fangirling like an overexcited seal so I had to write something as an extension to how Kageyama was such an inspirational boyfriend *kyaaaah* this was rushed because I needed to get back to studying for final exams so please forgive me! hope you guys still like it!

_As long as I'm here, you're invincible._

 

Hinata groaned and curled over in his bed. His face was burning even in the dark of the night. He had never expected Kageyama to say those kinds of things to him. He  _never_ expected Kageyama to yell it to him in the middle of a practice match. Hinata covered his eyes with an arm. Kageyama believed in him. He believed that Hinata would be the team's best decoy. Hinata knew he did. Isn't that a teammate showing their faith in another teammate? After all, Nishinoya-san had said something like that to Asahi-san. Isn't this just what teammates did?

Then why is Hinata so hot and bothered by it?

He turned over again, flinging his blankets onto the floor. It was so hot. He was restless and couldn't fall asleep. All he could think about was how it looked over the top of the net, with no blockers in his way. All he could think about was how he knew that the toss was coming to him, despite the fact that blockers so much taller than him were standing in his way. All he could think about was how the ball felt in the flat of his palm, the sound of his hand connecting with the ball, sending it soaring behind Asahi onto the opponents' court. Most of all, all he could think about was how he was flying up above the net, and he caught a glimpse of Kageyama's outstretched arms. They were pointing straight at him, his fingertips solid and relaxed. His presence slammed like a hammer into Hinata. And in that moment, Hinata knew he wasn't alone. That moment he scored a point, he knew that he didn't have to be an ace. He didn't have to be one because an ace was a position just like any other. He played a part on this team just like any other. He didn't have to be an ace to be cool. He was Karasuno's decoy, a position made possible by his speed, jumping power, and Kageyama's toss. He wouldn't be anything else.

He resolutely sat up in his bed. He wouldn't fall asleep tonight. He had to see Kageyama. He _had_ to see him. He had to see the boy that made him believe. The boy that taught him that he didn't have to score as an ace, alone, when he had Kageyama helping him get past any blocker. 

He hastily threw on shorts and a sweatshirt. Opening the front door as quietly as he could, he took his bike from the yard and was down the street in a gust of summer wind.

 

 

*

 

 

Kageyama sat outside on his roof. His room was too hot, so he couldn't fall asleep. He was still a little winded from the practice match. Everything he had said to Hinata had surged up from the pit of his stomach and erupted into words. He couldn't stand seeing Hinata envying someone else when he too played such an important role on the team. Kageyama wanted to tell him that he didn't have to be an ace to score, when a point is just another point regardless of how it was scored. He didn't know whether or not he was angry, but he sure was at the fact that Hinata thought that being an ace, a decoy, whatever, meant you had to be cool and handle things on your own. Hinata could score whenever he wanted, because Kageyama was here. If Kageyama was here, Hinata was invincible. They were a team, right?

His phone vibrated beside his hand. He looked down to find the glowing screen showing a text from Hinata. His heart did a weird thing where it clenched a little, almost leaping into his throat. Kageyama swallowed and read the message.

_**Hinata: 12:38AM** _

_**Kageyama! Im on my way over to ur house!** _

His heart leaped again. What? Hinata was what? How did he even know where he lived? He thought he vaguely remembered describing his address to him at the foothill store, when Hinata asked if he could borrow Kageyama's History notes. That was like a month ago.

_**Kageyama: 12:39AM** _

_**What why?** _

Kageyama waited. No reply came. 

_**Kageyama: 12:45AM** _

_**R u lost?** _

_**Hinata: 12:45AM** _

_**...maybe** _

_**Kageyama: 12:46AM** _

_**U idiot. Hang on, I'll come get u. Where r u?** _

_**Hinata: 12:46AM** _

_**The park** _

Kageyama sighed and flipped his phone shut. That idiot. Coming over to his house without even knowing where to go was just like Hinata. Kageyama slid on a pair of pants and left the house in his pajama shirt. His parents weren't home so he didn't worry about being quiet.

He jogged to the little park over on the next block. At least Hinata had known the general direction to go. He spotted the flaring orange hair immediately, the colour even brighter under the orange streetlight. He was sitting on one of the swings, his bike leaning on the seesaws. 

When Kageyema stepped foot in the playground, Hinata was on his feet and running to him. Before Kageyama could process was was happening, Hinata was clinging onto him, his wiry arms wrapped around his waist and his head buried in his shirt. His heartbeats sped up to an incredible rate, both because of the surprise and the boy holding onto him. Kageyama pried him off before he could hear his wildly beating heart.

"Hinata. Why are you here?" Kageyama asked, trying to hide the flush in his cheeks. 

"Kageyama!" Hinata said. Kageyama started, his eyes widened. Hinata looked serious.

"I wanted to thank you! For helping me at practice today!" Hinata shouted. He leaned down in a bow so deep Kageyama swore he was touching his forehead to his shins.

Kageyama scowled, then sighed. Rubbing his hand behind his head, he said exasperatedly, "Why at this time of night? You could have thanked me tomorrow at school or something."

Hinata straightened his back, "I don't know. I just had to see you right now.

Kageyama looked away, the red creeping up his ears.

"Well, you're welcome, I guess." He said hesitantly.

"I learned a valuable lesson from you! I will do my best to become the most formidable decoy!" Hinata said, his hands at his sides and his eyebrows scrunched.

"Well, as I said, so long as I'm here, you're invincible."

"Even if I'm not the best player, please work with me!"

Kageyama hit him gently on the head, "Of course, you idiot. You may not be the ace, but you play your own part, alright? Don't ever envy another position again when I work my ass off to help you."

"Osu!" Hinata smiled so wide his eyes shot stars. "I couldn't sleep anyways, so do you wanna play video games?" He asked.  

Kageyama stared at him disbelievingly. "We have school tomorrow!"

"Who cares? I won't stay long."

Kageyama sighed. "Then why don't you just sleep over for tonight? I doubt you can find your way back to your house in the dark."

"But I changed out of my pajama shirt..."

"You can borrow one of mine."

Hinata smiled enthusiastically. "Okay! Thanks for having me!" He went to get his bike, and together they walked back to Kageyama's house.

 

 

*

 

 

At around 2:00 in the morning, Hinata was fighting to keep his eyes open. After letting his character die six times in a row just from standing idly, Kageyama suggested they go to bed. As Kageyama rummaged around in his closet for a shirt, Hinata crawled into his bed and curled up into a ball, already starting to snore.

"Oi, Hinata." Kageyama said. Hinata just groaned and curled up tighter. Kageyama made him sit up and change his shirt. He couldn't help but stare at Hinata's middle-section, at his slender but in no way bony hips just above his shorts. He couldn't help but muse at how small he was. Once Hinata had finished changing, he unceremoniously collapsed back onto the bed.

"Oi, oi, Hinata, don't just sleep on my bed!" Kageyama tried to shake him awake, but to no avail. He scowled and after a moment of thought, decided he would take the floor. 

He heard shuffling as Hinata turned over. "Tobio..." He mumbled. Kageyama stopped in his tracks. The futon he was holding hung from his hands. The sound of his name set something off in his gut, something like a magnetic pull. Suddenly he felt like he was going to throw up and start singing all at once. He turned to look at Hinata, sound asleep, his legs already entangled in the covers. The base of his spine was just visible underneath his crumpled shirt. Kageyama felt an overwhelming urge to trail a finger in the dip of his back, to feel the smooth skin under his hand. He shook his head, embarrassed with himself. Why was he thinking these things? 

He switched off the light and put the futon back into the closet. Walking over to Hinata, his heart was pounding regardless of the fact that Hinata couldn't see him. One touch wouldn't hurt, right?

He knelt down beside the bed, facing the back of Hinata and his mess of unruly orange hair. It was so shiny and silky, Kageyama wanted to entangle his fingers in it. He turned his attention to his back. His stomach was fluttering, and his hand was halfway to Hinata's torso when he suddenly rumbled and turned over, his hand flailing to nearly hit Kageyama right in the nose.

He jerked back, barely dodging Hinata's hand and nearly falling over. But he stopped himself at the sight of Hinata's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and even more like a child than when he was awake. It was strange to see him with no smile, but this wasn't necessarily worse. The moonlight was casting shadows in the contours of his face, accenting the angles and curves in his nose and mouth. Kageyama resisted the pull to just put his lips onto Hinata's. He blushed furiously even at the thought. What was happening to him? Staying up so late has made him absolutely crazy.

After a minute, he got up and rounded over to the end of the bed. He crawled over so he was on the bed between Hinata and the wall. He didn't dare to even breathe as he lowered himself beside the shorter boy. When Hinata turned over yet again, Kageyama nearly jumped out of his skin. Hinata really was a restless sleeper. His legs were taking up most of the bed and there was a constant hand-flailing hazard. 

Now that his back was to Kageyama, he relaxed a little and crawled under the sheets. It was ridiculously hot, but he didn't care. He just wanted to share the same heat as the boy next to him.

He watched Hinata's back again, gently laying a hand on his spine. When Hinata didn't stir, he slowly, shyly, drew a line starting from his hips up to the small of his back. The skin was so ridiculously smooth Kageyama fought the urge to moan. This wasn't right. What Kageyama was doing was totally out of character. But he  _just couldn't stop._

He then realized that the reason he hadn't been able to fall asleep before was that he couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. He couldn't stop thinking about how pained he was at Hinata's envy of Asahi. He couldn't stop thinking of Hinata's face when he both loathed and accepted that he could not be the ace. He couldn't stop thinking about his expression when he seemed to realize that Kageyama helped him do things he couldn't do alone. All these things, and yet Hinata was right here, not a foot away from him. 

Kageyama hesitantly reached out an arm and wrapped it around Hinata's waist. Ever so lightly, he nestled his head behind the mess of orange hair, and pulled himself close. His chest was pressing into Hinata's shoulders, and his stomach was tight against Hinata's back. His body heat flared in...embarrassment? No, not embarrassment. He wasn't embarrassed anymore. 

He just wanted to stay like this, until morning. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ya um, Kageyama was totally OOC but I just wanted to write a flustered Kageyama that really wanted to touch Hinata ok sorry not sorry


End file.
